With the development of the digital technology, more and more people learn the up-to-date knowledge from the Internet and online learning has become a brand-new way for people to enrich their own knowledge. At present, an online learning system mainly relies on two ways, i.e., video teaching or simple text teaching. Because such video recorded courses are non-interactive, only unidirectional information propagation is allowed during teaching. The distance between the recording location and the students in learning results in a non-interactive learning effect in the learning process, and thus students are not interested in courseware. Further, if the video file is too large, it may lead to unsmooth propagation at the peak of network transmission, which is especially obvious in remote areas and areas where network transmission quality is bad, and unfortunately, the teaching effect is affected seriously. However, the simple text teaching way is too dull and is thus even less suitable for primary and secondary students to use.